


Hide and Seek

by Karria



Series: Critical Role Rarepairs [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karria/pseuds/Karria
Summary: A short fic written for a tumblr prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "How about, he tries to protect her like Vax told him, but she won´t let him, because she gets this shit done by herself?" was the prompt here.

“Lady Cassandra!” Kynan’s voice was echoing through the halls of Castle Whitestone. “Lady Cassandra, where are you?”

He was trying so hard to complete the task that Vax’ildan has given him, he really was. But it’s so difficult trying to protect someone who claims she does not need protection.

(And when Kynan sometimes watches her train, he tends to agree with her- she probably doesn’t.)

All it took was a head turn in a wrong direction, and she already dissappeared from his side. And as Kynan recently learned, it was ridiculously hard to find her when she didn’t want to be found.

“Lady Cassandra?” He asked the seemingly empty corridor, even though he didn’t know if she was within an earshot.

No answer.

Kynan sighed, sliding his hand alongside the cold wall as he walked, checking inside different rooms (barely any of them were used) and calling out for her every once in a while.

He passed a few of the guards; some looking at him with mistrust, some with something resembling compassion. He asked them if they saw Lady Cassandra, but they didn’t know anything more than he did.

Resigned, Kynan slowly made his way back to her office. Maybe, he thought, if he waits for her there she would show up.

“Kynan?” He turned around and saw a woman in long robes, staring at him curiously.

“Lady Allura.” He bowed slightly. She was here often, helping with the castle defences. She was also nothing but kind to him, for what he was grateful.

“Did someting happen?” Allura asked.

“No, I’m just looking for Lady Cassandra.” Kynan explained, suddenly feeling like he did something wrong. He should be able to keep his eye on her, he should be doing the job that Vax’ildan trusted him with...

“Oh.” Allura smiled at him. “Please, don’t think too badly of her.”

Kynan’s head snapped upwards,, “I would never-”

“She’s been through a lot.” Allura’s gentle voice interrupted him. “And she wants to be able to do everything on her own.”

Kynan nodded, listening silently.

“But I think, even if she won’t admit it, she needs a friend. Someone who would listen, instead of a guardian.”

Kynan knew that; it did not take a genius to notice how lonely Lady Cassandra’s work was- her brother was rarely in Whitestone and those who stayed were either busy with work or a lot older than her. She had advisors, instead of friends and ruling of Whitestone took most of her free time.

“I’ll try.” He said.

“I wouldn’t ask more of you.” Allura put a hand of his shoulder. “And actually, I think I saw her walking towards her office some time ago.”

Kynan’s face lit up, “Thank you!”

He ran towards Lady Cassandra’s office, slowing down only when he reached the right corridor. He sneaked to the door and put his ear at the door to listen. He heard a slight shuffling, so he stood straigt in front of the door and knocked.

“Lady Cassandra?” 

Silence.

Kynan sighed and gently turned the knob, opening the door.

There was, seemingly, no one in the room.

Kynan couldn’t help but smile, because she was good at this, practically better than him. He concentrated, trying to catch anything resembling a presence, and there it was- a shadow to his right, trying to get through the open door.

So, instinctually, he reached for it and caught it.

He heard a small yelp, and when he turned his head he saw that he managed to grab Lady Cassandra by her wrist.

“Found you!” He said before thinking, and than his face flushed, with embarassement. “Oh, I’m sorry, I-” He released her hand like it was burning him, and took a few steps back.

Cassandra was looking at him curiously. “You are more skilled than I thought.”

Kynan blinked. “Uhm, thank you?”

“But I still do not need protection. Whatever my brother and his friends told you, I am more than capable to deal with things on my own.” Cassandra was looking at him like she dared him to argue with her.

Kynan raised his hands. “I understand! But I could stiil help?”

“Help?” Cassandra asked incredulously.

“I can do a lot of things! I can read, and write, and-” He started counting out things that he could do, hoping that at least one will appeal to Lady Cassandra, that she will give him some kind of a job.

Cassandra snorted with laugter. “So you’re so eager to help.” He gave him a long look, and Kynan tried his best to not look away.

After a few seconds, she silently nodded. “Get yourself a chair. I’ll show you what to do and we’ll start with these.” Cassandra pointed to the stack of papers on her desk.

Kynan took a chair and moved it towards the desk. Maybe, he can talk with her during working.

“Yes,” he thought. “That would be nice.”


End file.
